Ariana
by Lili76
Summary: Chez les Dumbledore les drames s'enchaînent. D'abord, la plus jeune est agressée et traumatisée. Le père termine à Azkaban. La mère est tuée par accident. Pour autant, les épreuves ne sont pas terminées, d'autant que les deux frères ne parviennent plus à communiquer. OS COMPLETE


**Défi "Et Si" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. "Et si Albus Dumbledore s'était sacrifié pour sa soeur"**

**Défi "Pick a card" : Five of clubs : Ecrire au sujet d'un personnage déterminé**

**Défi Super 2000, année du cochon : TIGRE - EAU : placer la citation suivante : "Tuer n'est pas aussi simple que le croient les innocents…"**

* * *

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était plein d'ambitions, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait des idéaux bien ancrés, et une envie de modeler le monde sorcier à son envie, "pour le plus grand bien".

Lorsqu'il eut dix ans, le jeune sorcier assista à l'arrestation de son père par un groupe d'Aurors. Perceval Dumbledore venait de tuer trois moldus sous le coup de la rage. Sa petite sœur venait d'être agressée et en restait traumatisée. Albus assista impuissant au départ de son père, menacé des baguettes d'une dizaine d'Aurors.

Le garçon n'alla le voir à Azkaban qu'une unique fois, pour lui reprocher de s'être laissé emmener sans rien dire. Il trouva son père diminué et faible.

Perceval avait soupiré en regardant son fils aîné, son fils plein de rêves.

\- J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à le découvrir par toi-même, mon fils, mais tuer n'est pas aussi simple que le croient les innocents…

Le garçon trouva cette déclaration bien trop sibylline pour y prêter réellement attention. Sa colère contre son père n'était pas calmée lorsqu'il quitta Azkaban : il ne pouvait pas admettre que son père qu'il admirait tant puisse rester impuissant.

Selon lui, Perceval Dumbledore les avait abandonné à leur triste sort…

Les années suivantes furent compliquées. Ariana, traumatisée, était ingérable. Lorsqu'elle entrait en crise, elle devenait une véritable furie, bien loin de la jeune fille douce et timide qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. Elle avait besoin d'être entourée en permanence, et leur mère Kendra s'y employait autant que possible, assistée d'Alberforth.

Albus quand à lui, était déterminé à devenir quelqu'un. Il avait soif de connaissances, de puissance. Il voulait changer les choses pour que ce qui était arrivé à Ariana puis à son père ne se reproduise jamais. Aussi, il se plongea dans les études avec une passion inégalée, oubliant sa famille et ses obligations.

Si leur mère ne lui en voulait pas - après tout elle était fière d'avoir un fils aussi doué dans ses études - ce n'était pas le cas de son frère cadet.

Alberforth était amer de voir qu'Albus menait une vie tranquille et pleine de liberté. Tandis que son aîné ne se préoccupait pas d'Ariana, le cadet devait rester à la maison et sacrifier ses rêves pour aider Kendra avec Ariana…

Albus fut encore moins présent quand il rencontra Gellert Grindelwald. Entre l'ancien élève du Durmstrang et le prodige de Poudlard, l'entente fut immédiate et passionnée.

Les deux garçons passaient énormément de temps ensemble, disparaissant des journées entières.

La jalousie d'Alberforth ne connaissait pas de limites, trouvant Albus égoïste de vivre sa vie sans se préoccuper du problème posé par Ariana. Il adorait sa petite sœur, mais aurait parfois aimé pouvoir vivre une vie normale…

Un jour, Alberfoth fut envoyé sur le Chemin de Traverse par leur mère pour plusieurs courses. Albus avait promis d'être présent, et Alberforth était parti l'esprit tranquille, heureux d'avoir un peu de répit et de goûter à l'illusion d'une vie normale.

Lorsqu'il rentra en fin d'après-midi, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et trop silencieuse. Visiblement, Albus était absent.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Alberforth avait cherché sa mère et sa sœur, avant de se figer d'effroi en arrivant dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Ariana était prostrée dans un coin, en larmes, tandis que Kendra gisait au sol, morte.

Albus était parti comme à son habitude pour rejoindre Gellert, abandonnant Kendra à son sort. Seule, elle n'avait pu maîtriser sa fille en pleine crise et elle l'avait payé de sa vie.

Lorsqu'Albus était rentré chez lui, presque au milieu de la nuit, Alberforth l'attendait de pied ferme et ils se battirent violemment. Ou plus exactement, Alberforth frappa son frère.

Albus, dévoré de culpabilité se laissa malmener sans résister. Il avait conscience de s'être laissé entraîner par Gellert et leurs rêves, et qu'il avait totalement ignoré sa famille.

Gellert était comme une sirène qui l'appelait loin des siens. Lorsqu'il était près de lui, il se sentait puissant et invincible. Il se voyait changer les choses, pour que jamais il n'y ait d'autre Ariana… Le plus grand bien, pour tous.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui, et certains jours, il caressait l'idée de fuir à ses côtés, pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble, pour de bon. Sans avoir à se cacher, en pleine lumière.

La mort de sa mère lui causa un choc et lui fit remettre en question beaucoup de choses. En premier lieu le temps qu'il passait avec Gellert.

Il ne se voyait pas se séparer de lui, pas alors qu'ils étaient si proches. Mais il envisageait sérieusement de consacrer un peu de temps à sa famille. A Ariana au moins, puisque son frère ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Ses bonnes résolutions ne durèrent pas longtemps. Quelques semaines à peine après que Kendra fut enterrée, Albus se laissait de nouveau entraîner par Gellert, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il était bien trop attaché au jeune homme.

Alberforth ne disait rien. Il s'occupait d'Ariana et évitait Albus, ne lui accordant plus la moindre importance. Pour lui son frère aîné était mort en même temps que leur mère : il était responsable de leur malheur.

Albus essayait d'arranger les choses. Mais Alberforth était terriblement têtu, et semblait décidé à l'ignorer.

Par une belle journée ensoleillée, Albus décida d'emmener Ariana se promener. Il avait ressenti le besoin de demander à sa sœur de le pardonner pour ses absences, même si la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Ils furent rejoint par Gellert, et pour Albus, ce fut un moment merveilleux. Il était en compagnie des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui.

L'instant fut rapidement brisé par l'arrivée d'Alberforth, fou furieux. Ariana se mit rapidement à pleurer en voyant ses deux frères se hurler dessus. La jeune fille, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, secouait la tête désespérément en sanglotant.

Albus essayait en vain de se faire entendre, alors qu'Alberforth laissait enfin échapper les années de rancœur qu'il avait accumulé depuis l'emprisonnement de leur mère.

Gellert était resté en retrait au départ, conscient que la situation ne le regardait pas. Il était terriblement proche d'Albus, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à s'intégrer à sa famille. Il était au courant de la situation d'Ariana, et il avait longtemps suggéré à Albus de vivre sa vie, de peur qu'il soit coincé près de sa sœur fragile.

Il pensait en premier lui à son projet, à leur projet. Et Ariana Dumbledore n'avait pas sa place dans la marche du monde, dans le plus grand bien. Elle était un poids qui empêchait Albus de l'accompagner.

Voyant le ton monter du côté d'Alberforth et son ami sur le point de capituler, il se mêla à la conversation, agressant le frère cadet.

Les cris repartirent de plus belle. Alberforth et Gellert furent les premiers à tirer leurs baguettes tandis qu'Albus essayait d'apaiser la situation, suppliant Gellert de ne pas s'en mêler. Presque à contrecœur, il sortit à son tour sa baguette, décidé à ne pas attaquer, à juste éviter les sorts qui pourraient être lancés.

Il connaissait bien Gellert maintenant, et il savait que son ami pouvait se montrer terriblement vicieux lorsqu'il était amené à se battre. Et son petit frère était têtu comme le bouc de son patronus…

Albus eut l'impression que la dispute durait des heures. Finalement, Alberforth jeta le premier sort. Un simple Experlliamus, visant à écarter Gellert probablement.

Albus connaissait intimement Gellert contrairement à son frère. Albus savait que son ami était terriblement fier, et qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être humilié de cette façon. Sans compter que Gellert avait appris auprès des meilleurs maîtres de duel à Durmstrang et qu'il était d'une puissance inégalée.

Lorsque le sort fusa, Albus savait que Gellert répliquerait. Et qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un simple sort de désarmement.

A l'instant où Gellert levait sa baguette, Albus se rapprochait de lui, lui suppliant d'abandonner, de ne rien faire. Qu'il allait s'en charger.

Mais Gellert avait un air décidé plaqué sur le visage et dévisageait Alberforth avec une lueur dans le regard qui effrayait Albus.

Un instant, les yeux des deux amis se croisèrent, et Albus sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il craignait le pire, et il se tenait aux aguets. Il aimait Gellert, mais il savait à quel point il était dangereux.

Au moment où Gellert lança le sort, Albus écarquilla les yeux. Le sort lancé était potentiellement mortel.

Pire encore, il avait légèrement dévié sa baguette au moment prononcer l'incantation.

C'était minime. Suffisamment pour passer pour un accident. Mais Albus savait pertinemment que Gellert n'était pas homme à faire de telles erreurs.

Ce n'était plus Alberforth qui était visé. C'était Ariana.

La douce et innocente Ariana. Celle qui retenait Albus, la raison pour laquelle il était attaché à la famille qui lui restait. Ariana et son tempérament, et ses problèmes. Ariana qui ne contrôlait pas sa magie et qui resterait à la charge de ses frères toute sa vie durant.

Albus écarquilla les yeux démesurément, comprenant d'un coup ce que Gellert avait pensé, et ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir - il n'aurait pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre de toutes façons.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur sa sœur, la protégeant de son corps. Il eut le temps d'entendre le cri d'avertissement de Gellert juste avant que le sort ne le frappe violemment.

Il s'écroula, enlaçant toujours fermement Ariana qui pleurait.

Il sentait la douceur de la peau de sa sœur, son parfum de citron, la soie de ses cheveux. Il sentait sa respiration rapide, paniquée entrecoupée de petits sanglots de frayeur. Il sentait également la puissance magique de la jeune fille, démesurée, énorme, inutilisée.

L'instant d'après, il sentit qu'on le séparait d'Ariana. Il aurait aimé protester mais il n'en avait plus la force.

Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper à bras le corps et il fut serré contre un corps chaud. Il fut incapable de voir qui était celui qui pleurait sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reconnaisse l'odeur de Gellert. Il était suffisamment familier avec le corps de son ami maintenant pour déterminer qu'il était dans ses bras, la place qu'il préférait.

Albus inspira péniblement, conscient qu'il ne survivrait pas au sort qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il entendit les murmures désespérés de Gellert et quelque part, ça lui réchauffa le cœur, preuve qu'il comptait pour lui.

\- Idiot ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es jeté devant ? Nous devions vivre ensemble, tu te souviens ? Vivre et mourir ensemble !

Albus leva péniblement la main et agrippa la cape de Gellert, pour l'attirer à lui, près de ses lèvres. Il lui fallut toute son énergie pour murmurer un unique mot. Un prénom.

\- Ariana…

Une larme tomba sur son visage et Gellert enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Albus.

\- Elle va bien. Ton frère s'occupe d'elle. Albus… Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, tu entends ? Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Pas maintenant…

Albus inspira brusquement et murmura de nouveau.

\- Aide là.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que Gellert était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour sa petite sœur, s'il le lui promettait. Il était doué et puissant, et il ne craignait pas tenter de nouvelles choses pour venir à bout des problèmes qui pouvaient se dresser sur sa route.

Gellert émit un son entre le rire et le sanglot.

\- Albus… Tu as toujours été si déterminé. Je suis certain que tu avais l'intention de me demander de l'aider dès le début, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour ça que tu me l'as amené aujourd'hui ? Tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses. Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses, tous les deux…

Comme Albus se crispait un peu plus, Gellert mis fin à son monologue. Il capitula en regardant celui qu'il aimait - le seul qu'il avait aimé - en train de vivre ses derniers instants.

\- Je l'aiderai. Je ferais le nécessaire, Albus. Pour toi.

Comme s'il avait attendu la promesse de Gellert, Albus se détendit soudain et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son ami. La seconde d'après, Albus n'était plus, s'étant volontairement sacrifié pour sauver sa petite sœur Ariana.


End file.
